This Can't Happen!
by ryanashlee01
Summary: Alexis is a super cute, super awesome, 16 year old cheerleader. She has her life planned out. With her good grades she expects Harvard in 2 years. But then something changed her life forever... She got pregnant! How is she supposed to live with this? Alexis finds herself lost of a best friends. How does she manage? How will it all end?


**CHAPTER 1**

I just sit on the floor of my bathroom, watching the timer tick down second by second. **17...16...15...14...13...** It just continued. **10...9...8...7...6...** 5 more seconds. 5 more until the defining moment of my teenage life. **3...2...1... *BEEP* *BEEP*** I silence the timer and get up. I go over to the sink where my test waits. I got the test yesterday after missing my period for 3 weeks and getting morning sickness like crazy. I glance down at the stick in front of me. **"+"** Oh god...

"Honey?" I hear my mom call from downstairs, "are you up yet?"

"Yeah mom. Just got up," I lied. I had been up for about a hour, maybe more. "Getting ready now. Be down soon."

I came out of the bathroom and was about to lose it. I can't be pregnant, it's just not possible. There was only one time with Ricky in the hot tub... Oh god... My bestfriend's boyfriend is the father.

I keep questioning myself. How do I tell her? How do I tell him? How do I tell my parents? What's going to happen to this baby? These questions keep running through my mind at a thousand miles per hour. What the hell am I supposed to do?

I throw on the first outfit I can find. Leggings, a sweater, and UGGs. I even added a cute scarf just because I felt like looking good before I become fat. I throw on my typical school makeup. BB Cream, Face powder, blush, bronzer, little bit of eyeshadow from my NAKED 3 pallet, some eyeliner, mascara, and lip stick. Baby pink as always. I throw my cheer uniform in my cheer bag and my tennis shoes, grab my school stuff and my purse then head downstairs.

"Good morning." I said.

"Good morning," My sister Brooke and my mom said in unision.

"Hey Lex. We need to leave in 10. I'm meeting Brandon." Brook says. My name is actually Alexis but everyone including my friends calls me Lex or Alex. Just depends.

"Sure. Hey mom," I say, " can we go get smoothies or something after cheer. There's some things I need to talk to you about."

"Sure hun. I'll meet you at Jumba Juice." My mom says.

"Great."

And with that Brook and I headed off to school. I am 16 so technically I can drive but I really didn't want to this morning. I let Brooke drive. She's 18, so she leaves for collage soon.

It's the middle of fall. All the leaves have turned and when we drive out of our neighbor hood, it's like a beautiful bridge of yellow and orange. I whip out my phone and text Chloe.

 ** _Hey Chlo! Nd 2 tlk 2 u! Lts do lunch? ~Alexis_**

 ** _Sr thng! Nd 2 tlk 2 u anywys. Lunch R's? xxoo, Chlo_**

We always texted like this. It just funy how we almost never used vowels. I just love it

 _ **Knd private. Jst me nd u pls! ~Alexis**_

 _ **Sr. Guess so. yr place o mn? xxoo, Chlo**_

 _ **Ethr. Whteve wrks fr u ~Alexis**_

 _ **Yrs! xxoo, Chlo**_

 _ **C u sn! ~Alexis**_

By the time I finished texting we were at school. And sure enough there was Chloe right out front waving at us. I swear that girl doesn't know what flats look like. She was wearing a really cute flower printed drss with see through leggings under, with a scarf, identical to mine actually, we bought them together, a little military jacket with her hair up in a perfect bun and some 4 inch, knee high boots. She always look adorbs! Unlike me.

"Hey girl. We have so much to dis..." Chloe went to say.

"Hold that thought! Hey Brooke need the car at lunch! Can Brandom take you somewhere?" I said. Brooke glanced up at her on again off again boyfriend. Brandon just nodded and she threw me the keys.

"Be careful!" She yelled and off she went.

"Anyways... You were saying?" I look back at Chloe. We laugh and head inside.

Chloe would not shut up! I love her and all but she kept saying things about something important she had to tell me about her and Ricky, and all I could think about was how much it's going to hurt her when she finds out. She might never talk to me again!

It was after our first 4 periods, lunch time. I was stressing! I walked down to my locker and put my Chem books in and fixed my makeup. More eyeline, mascara, and lipstick.

"You know..." One of my closest friends Gage came up and scared the crap out of me, "You don't have to hind behind all that ugly makeup... Your beautiful just the way you are."

"Awe thanks." I smiled.

"You have lunch plans?" Was he asking me out on a date?

"Actually yeah, I'm meeting up with Chloe. Maybe tomorrow?" My phone buzzed!

 _ **Out frnt! Whr r u?! xxoo, Chlo**_

 _ **Headng out! B thr n a sc! ~Alexis**_

"I'm sorry..." I look to Gage.

"It's cool maybe another time." And with that he was gone.

I meet Chloe out front and we pick up some Chipotle and head to my house to talk.

When we got there I sent a text to Ricky!

 _ **Hey. Need 2 tlk 2 u! Urgnt! Talking 2 Chlo now! She may tell u b4 I do! But SRY! ~Alexis**_

 _ **Whats up? Is everything okay? What an I do to help?**_

 _ **Just Urgnt! Cant stand not telling but have 2! Meet me after 6th? ~Alexis**_

 _ **Sure. Your scaring me!**_

 _ **Trust me. You'll b more scared l8 ~Alexis**_

 _ **See you after 6th**_

 _We get inside and sit down._

 _"Chlo... You need to know something..."_

 _"Oh shit! Your not pregnant are you? You only use that voice if it's something super important!" My face goes black and she just gasps..."No..."_

 _"Yes!" I say as I start bawling my eyes out._

 _"Honey... Who's is it?" She tries to comfort me._

 _"You can't know that much." I manage to get out, "It's Ricky's," I mumble into a pillow._

 _"That's funny. It almost sounded like you said it's Ricky's." She laughs and I just look up at her. "Oh no! No way! Fuck you Alexis you didn't?!" She starts crying._

 _"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to it just.."_

 _"It just what? Happened? Things like that don't just happen! Does he know?!" I shook my head, "Shit." And with that she storms off and out of the house slamming the door behind her._

 _I sent a quick text to Ricky._

 ** _Change plans! Need u my house ASAP! Like 5 min! ~Alexis_**

 ** _OK_**

I could have told you he showed up five minutes later, but it was more like 5 seconds.

"Hey," he said walking in, "Is everything okay? Got a text from Chloe saying she wants nothing to do with me and that I needed to come talk to you to find out."

"Sit." I say holding back tears, "There's something you need to know..."


End file.
